This multicenter NHLBI-sponsored inveestigation is seeking more accurate methods for diagnosing myocardial ischemia in women. It is recognized that all of the available modalities for assessing ischemia (history, ECG, exercise treadmill, echo and nuclear imaging) are less reliable in women than men. Women's Ischemic Syndrome Evaluation (WISE) is examining innovative technology for assessing ischemia at four medical centers - University of Alabama at Birmingham, University of Florida, University of Pittsburgh and Allegheny General Hospital. At UAB the innovative technology consists of magnetic resonance imaging of the heart both at rest and following intravenous persantine. All patients undergo coronary arteriography for usual clinical indications and also intravenous persantine. All patients undergo coronary arteriography for usual clinical indications and also receive a conventional radionuclide perfusion imaging study. Other centers are evaluating MRI coronary arteriography, positron emission tomography (PET), intracoronary vasoactive infuions, and dobutamine echo.